We Deserve It
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy get around to having a drink in Unity Day (1x09). One drink quickly turns into many and many drinks leads to a drunken make-out session which leads to sex. But…the next morning only one remembers what happened the night before.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

Clarke and Bellamy get around to having a drink in Unity Day (1x09). One drink quickly turns into many and many drinks leads to a drunken make-out session which leads to sex. But…the next morning only one remembers what happened the night before.

 **A/N**

 _So this story will start during 1x09 and will very loosely follow the events of the show. The amount of time between events may be a lot different than what it is in the show for example; Unity Day happens two months or so after Raven gets there (if you don't get why you will very soon). I will do my best to make major timeline changes very obvious so no one gets confused. I am pretty excited about the story and really hope you enjoy it! I love getting reviews (even short simple ones) they really help to inspire me to write so please take a second and leave me one!_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Unity Day. A day ago I would have said there was nothing to celebrate but thanks to Raven we were able to contact the ark and they now know that it is safe to come down. It took her and Monty almost two months to get communications between us and the ark up and running but they did it and now at least they had a plan. I took a step back and watched all the kids. They looked like they were actually having a great time. I envied them. I wish I had the power to forget about the grounders that wanted to kill us and just focus on having fun…at least for one night.

"Hey princess." Bellamy said as he approached me. "Having fun." He said with a smirk.

"Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party?" I asked still looking out at all the kids having fun. "The grounder is out there." I added.

"Grounders." He corrected. "By now he's made it home and probably putting together a lynch mob." He paused. "Relax." He could read my anxious expression. "I've got security covered." We were lucky to have Bellamy, he knew how to protect the camp, and was good at it. "Why don't you go have a drink. You look like you could use one."

I smiled then sighed. "I could use more than one."

"Then have more than one." I laughed. "Clarke, in two days the Exodus ship will be here and then the party is over. Have some fun while you still can." He paused. "You deserve it." He said a bit quieter. If I didn't know better I'd say he was flirting with me and just the idea of that made me smile…I am not sure why.

"Yeah." I finally said. "Okay." I started to walk away but stopped and turned back to Bellamy. "So do you…by the way."

"I'll have my fun when the grounders come." He said with his infamous smirk.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I'm serous Bellamy." I said walking back over to him. I grabbed his hand and gently pulled him towards me. "Come have a drink with me."

He laughed. "Okay princess, if you insist."

Bellamy and I walked over to the fire where Monty, Jasper and Raven were all sitting and drinking.

"Oh, looks like our fearless leaders have decided to finally take a break and come drink with us." Jasper said as Bellamy and I took a seat on an empty log.

"That's right." Bellamy said.

Monty handed us each a drink and they were both gone very quickly. Bellamy went and got us each another. I tried to make that one last longer but soon I was being handed another…by Raven I think.

The few of us sat around the fire drinking and talking for a while. We didn't really talk about anything important just about things that had happened and our lives before we came to earth. I didn't say much because my life on the Ark was a bit different than theirs.

After about an hour or so Bellamy and I were the only ones left. The fire was out but we were still drinking. The two of us were completely drunk. Laughing, flirting, touching…very unlike our usual relationship.

I walked over and refilled my drink again. "I never took you for a drinker, princess."

"Well…you don't know me that…" Apparently talking and walking weren't something drunk me should do at the same time because I tripped over nothing and ended up knocking Bellamy on the ground, landing right on top of him and spilling my drink all over the both of us. "Awww my poor drink." I said with a sad face.

Bellamy laughed uncontrollably. "That was like in slow motion."

"If it was in slow motion why didn't you move out of the way?"

We both laughed again. Bellamy's hands landed on my hips and I felt his fingers graze against the sliver of skin that was exposed between my shirt and pants. My eyes dropped down to his lips only for a second but I knew he noticed. I am not sure who kissed who first but next thing I knew our lips were locked and one of his hands slipped up the back of my shirt, pressing me closer to him.

I am not sure how long passed but he gently rolled us over so he was no on top of me. He moved his lips from mine down to my neck both hands cupped my breasts and squeezed. I lifted my hips instinctively. Bellamy slid his hand down my pants and found the spot that made me not be able to see straight.

"Bellamy…" I moaned softly.

Bellamy leaned in close to my ear. "Let's take this somewhere more private."

He stood up grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The moment the flap of the tent closed his lips were on mine. He threw his jacket off and I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off breaking the kiss just long enough to get it over his head. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and did the same. The rest of our clothes joined our shirts on the floor of his tent. Bellamy pulled me in and crashed his lips against mine. He gently placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me even closer to deepen the kiss. He backed me up towards his makeshift bed. I laid down and he crawled on top not breaking the kiss for more than a few seconds. The weight of his body on top of mine just felt right.

Bellamy's lips left mine and he made his way down to my nipples. He gently ran his tongue over one at a time and then lightly blew on them. Goosebumps spread over my whole body and my hips instinctively pushed up towards his body. He smirked at my reaction.

Bellamy crawled back up and placed his lips on mine before sinking into me.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I rolled over and I knew instantly that I wasn't in my bed. My eyes shot open and I looked around. It wasn't until my eyes landed on the man next to me that I figured out where I was. My head was pounding. I had no idea how much I had to drink but it must have been a lot because I remember very little of that night. The sky was getting lighter; dawn wasn't too far away. I decided to avoid the awkward morning after drunken sex encounter so I quietly slipped out of bed, gathered my clothes up and quickly got dressed. I allowed myself one more look at Bellamy. I cursed myself and him for allowing ourselves to do this. We were the leaders of our small group. Those kids counted on us and here we were doing things that could potentially hurt our co leadership relationship. I sighed and slipped out of his tent.

Surprisingly no one was around so I think I was safe in that at least no one saw me sneaking out of his tent. Although who knows what people saw before we went into his tent. I shook my head and quickly made my way to my tent. I decided I still had a little bit before I had to get up so I slipped into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes.

By the time I woke up I could tell it was late. The camp was loud with voices and people working to build Bellamy's wall. The moment I sat up I regretted moving so fast. My head was still pounding and I felt so dizzy, the last thing I wanted was to run into Bellamy and have some awkward after sex exchange but I had no choice. I needed to get past this quickly so it wouldn't affect our relationship.

The moment I stepped out of my tent Finn came running toward me. "Clarke.

"What is it, Finn?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking concerned. It seemed like I was always aggravated with him. It had been almost two months since Raven came down but it still hurt. He never even brought her up before deciding to sleep with me. I didn't know Raven all that well but I refused to come between them anymore than I already had.

"I'm fine. Just too much to drink last night."

"You were drinking?"

"Yes. I am allowed to have fun once in a while."

"Look." He said ignoring my last comment. "I have arranged a meeting with the grounder leader." He paused. "Start getting ready. We leave in an hour."

"Finn, wait." I said grabbing his arm with my hand. "Are we sure this is a good idea?" I paused. "Let me go talk to Bellamy…"

"What? No. I made a deal that there are no weapons and only us."

"Finn this doesn't sound like a good idea. I don't trust these people."

"Clarke it is the only way they would meet to negotiate. We can't afford to mess this up."

Finn walked away and I just stood there letting the million ways this could go wrong run through my head. I decided that I wasn't going anywhere without discussing this with Bellamy. If there was going to be a meeting between us and the grounders we were going to have people with guns nearby.

I walked over to Bellamy's tent but found it empty.

"Looking for me, princess?" Bellamy said as he walked over to me. I could tell he wasn't his usual self. I hoped it was because he was sick and not because of us sleeping together. "Monty's moonshine really did a number on me." Bellamy rubbed his head. "My head has been pounding all morning and I can't remember anything after my second drink. What about you?"

I gave him a confused look. How the hell could he not remember sleeping with me. "You really don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Not a thing." He said. After he realized I was giving him a confused look his expression became a bit more serious. "Why did something happen?"

I guess it was for the best that he didn't know. I mean this way our leadership wouldn't be affected…but I had to admit it did hurt a little that he didn't remember sleeping with me. "No." I finally said as I shook my head. "Nothing really. I think I may have spilt something on myself though because my clothes reeked of Monty's moonshine."

He laughed. "Yeah, you know mine did too."

"Look Bellamy." I said quickly changing the subject. If he didn't remember I wasn't going to bring up anything that would jog his memory. "Finn set up a meeting with the grounders. I need you to follow us and back us up."

Bellamy gave me a confused look. "And Finn is okay with this plan."

"No. Finn doesn't know. But I think he is being reckless going there without any guns or backup so…"

"Yeah, I agree. When are you leaving?"

"An hour."

Bellamy nodded. "Okay. I will be right behind you."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review, if I know people are enjoying the story it helps me to get my chapters written faster!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I laid in my tent and stared up at the ceiling. It was one of those nights where I could make out some of the stars through the thin material of the tent. I sighed and thought about what a mess everything was. The Exdos ship that was more likely than not carrying my mother crashed several weeks ago. There were no survivors. Things with the grounders were worse than ever. Bellamy was convinced war was coming and he had been training as many kids as he could with the rifles. At least Bellamy still had no idea that we had slept together. We had gone back to our usual banter and everything was completely normal between us.

I heard some commotion outside, it was well after midnight so I immediately got nervous. I jumped up and headed to the small crowd gathered not far from the entrance to camp.

"The grounders will be here tomorrow night. We have less than twenty-four hours…we need to be ready to fight!"

Octavia was standing in the middle of the small group of people along with Lincoln. I saw Bellamy across the circle, he seemed confident, not at all worried about us going to war with a bunch of kids as soldiers.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Octavia turned to me. "The grounders are getting ready to march. They leave at dawn and will be at our gate by sunset."

"We should leave." Finn said walking up beside me.

I immediately looked over at Bellamy and knew right away that he thought that was a bad idea. "And where would you like us to go? Bellamy yelled out. "Nowhere is safer than inside this wall."

"Bellamy's right." I said. Bellamy looked at me and looked completely shocked that I agreed with him.

"I agree." Lincoln said. "Scouts are already out there. You won't get very far."

"Okay than. We should all try and get a couple more hours sleep. Bellamy, maybe we should double the guards on patrol?"

Bellamy nodded and got to work assigning duties. "Hey Princess!" Bellamy called out as I walked by. He jogged over to me and began to walk beside me. "Thanks for being on my side back there."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned towards him before giving him a small smile. "There is a first time for everything." I paused. "I am going to go find Raven, see if she has any ideas that could maybe give us an upper hand with the grounders.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Miller ran into the drop ship with several kids behind him. "They broke through the gate! We have to shut the door."

"Not yet. We still have people out there." I jumped up and ran towards the door. "Bellamy's not back yet."

Once I was outside I noticed that Finn and Miller had followed me out. It was the most awful sight. The grounders were just picking off our people like it was nothing.

"There." Finn said as he touched my shoulder and pointed off to the side of us. It was Bellamy. It was the first time I had ever seen him look scared and it terrified me. I never realized until that moment how much strength I drew from his calmness and ability to handle tough situations.

"Bellamy, run!" I called out to him. He ran but before he could get very far he was attacked by a large grounder. My breath caught in my throat and I felt sick. "He's not going to make it." The moment the words left my mouth Finn ran over to help him. "Finn!" I called out.

"Clarke, we have to get inside." Miller said as he shot at the grounders that got by the others.

"I can't just leave them."

"You can't save everyone." He said. I knew he was right. If I waited any longer the ones that were inside would be dead too. I needed to save who I could. I took one last look at Bellamy and Finn before running inside with Miller.

The plan to blast off and barbeque the grounders worked, or at least that is what it seemed like. We agreed to stay in the ship until morning but the banging and the noise stopped so we were sure they were all dead.

Dawn came, most of the kids were asleep. I hadn't slept a bit. I felt so guilty for shutting the door on Bellamy and Finn. I kept telling myself that I didn't have a choice but my heart didn't believe that. I had no clue how I was supposed to lead without Bellamy, I couldn't do it alone. I walked over and opened the door before slowly making my way outside. A few of the people with were awake, including Miller holding his gun tightly followed behind me.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

My eyes opened slowly but the bright light above me caused me to close them quickly. I turned my head and suddenly realized that I was not anywhere I knew. I sat up and rubbed my head. I didn't remember anything after walking out of the drop ship. The room I was in was all white. I had on white pants and a white tank top. There was an IV in my arm that I immediately pulled out. I jumped out of bed and headed for the door…it of course was locked. Just as I turned away the door opened and in walked two large men dressed in what looked like security uniforms followed by a women in a lab coat holding a clip board.

"Oh good you are awake." She said. "Please have a seat."

"Where the hell am I? Where are all my friends?"

She smiled. "Please have a seat." She repeated gesturing towards the bed I was lying in earlier.

I crossed my arms over my chest showing her I wasn't going to do anything she wanted.

"Fine." She said. She looked down at her clipboard. "We ran tests when you were brought in. It looks like you are about five weeks pregnant."

I shook my head. "I am not pregnant."

"Our test is a hundred percent accurate. You are definitely pregnant." She paused. "Your blood sugar was also a little low…I will have some food brought in to you."

I shook my head. Pregnant? How could I let this happen. On the ark girls were implanted with birth control as soon as they got their first period, no exceptions. I got mine at thirteen, they are good for five years and I was sent to earth before my eighteenth birthday, I should have realized this before. I didn't have time to sit and process this. I needed to figure out where the hell I was, where my friends were and decide if these people were enemies.

"You have about thirty minutes left in here and then you will be able to join your friends." She said glancing up from her clipboard." She paused. "We would like to make a note as to who the father is."

Tears built up in my eyes, I couldn't let myself think about him right now. "Where the hell am I?"

The women smiled. "Mount Weather." She said simply before following the two security guards out of my room.

I laid back down and tried to process what they had just told me. Pregnant. How could I have been so stupid. I let go and for once have a little fun and I end up pregnant. And the worst part is that it is my fault this baby's dad is dead. For a brief moment I thought of the possibility that Bellamy could be alive, he is a survivor, he could have found a way…but I stop. I couldn't let myself hope that he was still alive, I needed to start preparing myself that I was in this alone and now I not only had the other kids to look out for but also this baby…mine and Bellamy's baby.

 _ **Please leave a quick review! I might love reviews as much as Bellamy loves Clarke**_ __


End file.
